A different turn
by flaming hunter
Summary: read to see a different story witch you haven't seen before


Improbable changes

January 2021]an alien invasion fleet arrives on earth ,they begin attacking all major cities 50 million people die ,2 million are abducted. In a combined attack all united nations launched nuclear strikes disabling 13 ships and typing 12 .Removing them from orbit .

However the disabled ships are able to fly in the atmosphere , they are able to take control of parts of western texas .The extent of the territory of which they took control of is never truly known.

The border between Mexico and the Us is continuously fought over never truly falling to the invaders .

Experimental emp bombs are used to disable what remains of the alien fleet making them crash land in Russia, Asia, and India ,and Africa.]

[][][][][][][][][]

Jun 2021 ] The internet has finally completely fallen ,we are left using morse code to communicate long distance .

We finally have a face to put on the enemy .It is a race of forayed orange skin aliens ,ten times the strength of a normal human .

In a joint operation between what remains of the air force and several unofficial recruited groups of people ,it has been uncovered that we are not dealing with just one race ,but five. [][][]][][][[][][][][][]][][[][][][[[][][][]][][][][][][][]]]]]][][][][][][][][]]][][][][]][][][]][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][]][[]][] Above top secret

Unknown general] What makes this discovery even more disturbing is that it appears that we are dealing with a race that has not only experience but thoroughly conquered other races .

We know this because we found tour abducted people ,wearing the same neck restraints and stuffed in the same types of cages of the other aliens.

We are certain of this no because of the way we found them ,but because of how submissive they are in one ocation a farmer punched one of them .

Rather than defend it self or give a defiant glare the creature just kneeled bowed its head as if expecting another beating .

The slave races are as follows .

A gray lik race li the kind you would hear in old roswell stories .genders female and male have been found.

Blue humanoid alien woman, it is unknown at the moment if the race is only consist women,for only woman have been found .

Laking hair they have tentacles on their head ,colors blue ,dark purple.

A bird like race no feathers humanoid body hard exoskeleton covering it head ,suggest predatory.

Both female and males have been found ,notable traits its split jaws. .

Finally a race of humanoid aliens both female and male have been teseble traits have 3 fingers and cant sevive withought special souts earth is toxic tothem [possebilytis of beeing theresults of human experimentation]

The alien captives have been separated for both interrogations and to find aught if they have any bacteria that might be harmful to us.

I suggest that the treatment for the the enslaved races discovered , should be delicate for them to see us as their liberators rather than their new masters .

[][][][][][[][]][][][][]][][][][][][][][]]][][]][][][]]][]]][]]][][][][][][]][][]][][]][][]][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][]][][][][]][]][][][]][][][]]

July 2021 ] The game changer has arrived the Mexicans figured aught how to get past those damn shields, the dam xenos have . We dont know how they did it but they managed to create a type of saide that eats their armor .

The shield block bullets and any other kinetic tip weapons but water, fire and other such things still work.

The emp knocked aught most of our equipment so we were stuck using world war 2 teck ,but ad special type of shells to rockets that use light at the tips and those bastards armor and shield and nothing more than garbage.

September 2021] We finally got the internet online . The results arent that bad from the looks of things we should have control of all the areas taken by the invaders by the end of the year.

Africa ,China, Japan ,Texas ,Mexico are all cleaning up what's left of the enemy.

Its unknown how but we now have names for all the alien species .

Asari for the blue chicks, Salarians for the grays with horns , Quarians for the 3 fingered people , Turians for the bird people .

Turns aught that Africa and Iraq have another type by the runners there lizards built like tanks but are surprisingly friendly .

August 2021 ] Rebuilding has started but the aliens are going to be kept at different areas many xenophobics are saying that all of them should be killed .

The president has stated that its no different than what happened to so many people because being taken from your home in a giant ship, put to slavery is any different than what has been done on earth before .

September 2021 ] Reverse engineering of the aliens teck has started ,on an interesting note several corporations have some aliens working for them [that was fast] on an interesting note a type of multi purpose wrist device is being reverse engineered by apple which is claiming to have something similar by the end of the year .

September 2021 ] Copying some of the aliens teck has become difficult because of the type of power sources they use but we can make similar copies to, only by different means .

October 2021 ] the race known as Quarians can only eat what is made by a machine that is on the aliens ship ,same goes for the Turians .

Checking aught what they eat it turns aught that they eat things that help make human salaba strange but it seems to be poisonous to every other alien ,except for humans who it would kill off we ate it in excess amounts.

December 2021 ] All of the alien invaders now known as Batarians have been defeated and are being taken somewhere .The Pope of the Catholic church has announced that we should help all of the visitors to feel welcome ,and to help see the ones that wronged us the error of their ways .

He also said prayers for all those killed and injured by the attack .

January 2022 ] The first alien human joind school is being opened surprisingly not many problems .

Many expected things like when they had the first color joind schools ,or when they were trying to house children that crossed the border alone . But no looks like we finally have moved on from petti hate .

March 2022 ][The first Asari human child is born [not that it would make any difference considering that some of the women the Batarians enslaved were found pregnant and gave birth to half breeds ,].The thing is that this is the first willing half breed child .

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][]][][]][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][]][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][]][[]

Above top secret conference between the joint chiefs of staff.

Due to the recent attack on earth we are now sure that we are not alone we were lucky the enemy appears to have found us under some kind of systems failure that made them come to earth.

Under these circumstances we have enlisted some of these aliens share some ship designs and math as well as weaponry . All has been heavily hamper by us not having the ezo as they call their main fuel source . How ever it is at utmost importance that we create a fleet to defend earth . Also we are at an arms race some of the countries that don't like us have gotten some of the aliens as well as their technology .

[[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][]][][]][][][][][][][][]][][][[][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[]][][][][[][][]

August 2022 ] the first smart watch is sold its impressive because it has its own vi which is less advanced than an ai but its still pretty impressive.

Using Quarian designs that are called Geth Microsoft has announced that they will begin to sell servant droids similar to the geth but with human heads and with the rules of robotics.

They call them vees .

October 2022 ] The Israeli government as well of the African government have stated that the krogan are pretty harmless despite their appearance . This primary being because they prefer areas secluded wear berry little people live ,and only attack when they're attacked .

February 2023 ] The first experimental ships Fly they are made by mixing alien designs and human have the efficiency of the Quarians ,the menubar ability of the salarians , the kirves of the asari, and the guns of the turians ,while having the scary edges of us humans .All collord gray .

March 2023 ] The first operational power armor has been given the green light and has been mass produced .

May 2023 We finally understand all of the new math that has been brought in ,if you ignore the war and some minor cultural problems it been pretty good movement from one era to another.

How ever there has been an increase in human telepaths which have been traced back to the asary that some how are able to awaken the dormant parts of the human brain after sex .

November 2024 ] An idiot decided to conect the vees to the internet some how this gave them more than the average intelligence ,[they claim it's because of all the home videos and all of th that are hooked up to the web.

December 2024 ] Plans for colonising the moon are made as well as plans to terraform it . By using a new type of shield to give it atmosphere .

January 2025 ] The moons terraforming begins .Today all of the aliens have been given full citizenship of whatever country they're living in .[Kind of a slap to the face since citizenship does not mean much these days .

March 2025 ] All the world's nations have decided to unite in one big nation the same rules apply as before only now they have a face as a unified government to give to all feucher colonial citizens .

July 2025 ] A new experimental propulsion system is used to get to Mars for the first long period joind space flight .


End file.
